Though Pepper Is A Tiny Thing, Its Taste Is Mighty Powerful
by Post U Later
Summary: "I am so making you a suit of your own damn it! I'm so calling you Iron Woman!" A Sequel To The Story 'Put a Little Pepper in It' By 'theicemenace.' Read That Story First Be Fore This One. Pepperony, Rated K For Talk Of Possible Sexual Stuff(I'm Paranoid). *I Had To Change The Summary A Bit Because Someone Was Being A Jerk & Threatened To Report Me For A Single Word.*


**A/N~ Hey Y'all, I Know This Isn't A Chapter Of '**_**Mutant Emotions' **_**(You Got One Of Those A Few Days Ago), But I Was Reading This Story Called '**_**Put a Little Pepper in It' **_**By **_**theicemenace**_** & I JUST LOVED IT! & I Thought Of A Great Sequel Idea. So Asked If I Could Write It, & Guess What They Said? They Said YES! Obviously, Or You Wouldn't Be Reading This Huh? ;P **

**Well You Should Probably Read That Story First, Seeing As This Is Based Off That Story, & Wont Make ANY Sense What So Ever, Without Having Read That One First... So Yeah, You Know The Author's Name & The Story Name, So Go Forth & Read That Story Then Travel Back Here & Read This. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

**Warning~ Nothing Really, No Warning Really, I Guess Some Talk Of Past & Future Sexual Acts. Nothing Descriptive Just Mentions. **

**Disclaimer~ Not Mine, Nothing Is Mine... Literally, NOTHING! AT! ALL! T-T**

* * *

**_Though Pepper Is A Tiny Thing, Its Taste Is Mighty Powerful_**

**_~3,642~_**

* * *

Tony woke up to an empty bed the next day. Granted it was the after noon and knew Pepper was busy, but he still wished she was there and was a bit disappointed she wasn't. Slowly Tony got up, muting JARVIS as he began reporting on the weather, the date, the time, etc. Tony took a shower and slipped into his favorite ACDC T-shirt and a pair of jeans. It was a nice day out Tony noted as he walked into the communal living room the Avengers used. Tony spotted Bruce, who was watching TV, and made a beeline for him. He noticed the other Avengers were scattered around the room doing various things.

"What cha' watching Brucie?" Tony asked as he plopped down on the couch next to Bruce.

"Just the news." Bruce answered, used to the nicknames the genius came up with. "You sure slept in."

"Well after working in the lab all day yesterday, then Pepper was _in the mood_ if you catch my drift," Tony winked at Bruce. "I was pretty tired, though, I only got to bet around 2 in the morning."

Bruce just shook his head at the shit eating grin on Tony face. He turned back to the TV, flipping though the News station to see if there was anything happening. It had been a quiet week, nothing much going on. But yesterday, JARVIS had been actively trying to get Tony's attention, though the man had simply muted the AI. Bruce just hoped nothing had happened seeing as him and Tony had been the only one's available at the time to help if something were to happen.

Bruce continued to flip though the channels when something caught his eye and went back a channel. It was the local New York news doing a report on some type of incident at a hospital. Bruce turned up the volume and listened.

"-_disappeared yesterday after saving a Memorial Hospital helicopter from colliding into the new World Trade Center. In doing so, Iron Man saved both pilots, the medical staff on board, and the critically injured man who was being rushed to Memorial Hospital for treatment. Iron Man intervened just in time and supported the tail end of the helicopter until safely landing in the hospital parking lot._" The new reporter said, then indicated to the side of the screen where a video was beginning. "_As seen in this video shot by a bystander, Iron man gently lowered the helicopter to the ground before taking to the air, leaving with only a small salute before taking off into the sky. The hospital would like to formally thank Iron Man and Mr. Stark for his help. Up next we have an interview with injured man from the heli-_"

Bruce muted the TV and looked to Tony confused. The man looking back with an equally confused look on his face. The rest of the Avengers had come to stand behind the couch to watch the TV. They saw the small clip of Iron Man saluting to the camera and were confused as well. They hadn't heard anything about Iron Man being needed yesterday. They had all gone out for a bite to eat across the city, only bruce and Tony electing to stay behind: 'In the name of science' Tony had said.

"Wow, good job Tony, you didn't even blow anything up too." Natasha said the second part jokingly.

"Yeah, nice save." Steve added with a pat on Tony's shoulder.

"I'd say thanks, but I didn't do anything." Tony said in a confused voice.

"Oh he's become humble!" Clint joked.

"You have done a great service saving those people, take the credit where it is due." Thor boomed with a smile on his face.

Bruce and Tony stood and turned towards the rest of the team.

"No seriously, I didn't do anything." Tony said, casting a worried glance at Bruce. "I never put on the Suit yesterday. I didn't even know about the helicopter."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, now confused like them.

"We were in the lab yesterday. _All day_ yesterday, until close to 8 o'clock." Bruce said. "We didn't come out until at least an hour after that happened."

"Wait, are you saying someone stole your suit to save a malfunctioning helicopter?" Clint asked incredulously.

"There are protocols preventing unauthorized use." Natasha said.

"Yeah, but it clearly shows Iron Man saving that helicopter." Steve said.

"I do not understand?" Thor said. "It was not Friend Stark whom saved those people?"

"No, It wasn't me." Tony said, clearly agitated about someone using his suit.

~Meanwhile~

Pepper was walking down the hall from her office on the twenty first floor towards the elevator. It had been a rough day so far and she could use a break. She figured Tony would still be asleep after last night and decided to go for a ride in the suit. She had played around a bit in the suit after saving the helicopter the day before and it had been exciting. She now knew why Tony would sometimes just go for a fly when he was board or after a bad nightmare: the feeling flying in that suit was amazing. It was so freeing and filled you with excitement and adrenaline.

The elevator took her up to the floor hers and Tony's suite was on. She was surprised to find him not there, though she just figured he had headed down to his lab. She changed out of her work suit into something more comfortable and grabbed the bracelets out of the bedside drawer, putting them on as she exited the room. She walked back to the elevator and rode it up to the top floor was. Where she would do as she did the day before and jump from the platform so the suit could assemble around her mid fall.

"_Wishing to take another flight Miss Potts?_" JARVIS inquired.

"Yeah, I could used a bit of excitement right now." Pepper said. "Remember, don't tell Tony about it."

"_Wouldn't dream of it Miss Potts._" JARVIS said, and Pepper could swear she heard a bit of amusement in the AI's voice.

She ignored it for the most part, wondering momentarily if the AI thought it was funny that she had already grown a liking to flying in the suit, even after only doing it once.

The elevator stopped on the top floor of the tower, also the communal living room for the Avengers, and Pepper stepped out as it opened instantly, she heard voices and the tail end of something Tony was saying.

"-only two people besides me are allowed to operate the suits."

Tony stopped talking as the Elevator door opened to revel a casually dressed Pepper Potts. She took a step in then noticed the rest the Avengers all staring at her. She mentally cursed JARVIS. He had known they were all up here. She spotted the TV behind them and mentally cursed again: paused on the TV was the news, a picture of her in the Iron Man suit saluting yesterday. She immediately went to turn around but Tony stopped her.

"PEPPER!" Tony yelled, coming from around the couch to walk towards her. "We have a major problem Pepper!"

Instantly Pepper adopted her business persona, preparing herself for anything Tony could come up with: whether it be mutant water monsters taking the shape of Iron Man, Rhodey playing a trick on him, or him figuring out that it was her. She was betting heavily on the last one, but JARVIS had sounded rather amused.

"What's wrong?" She asked, knowing full well what was wrong.

"Someone stole my suit yesterday!" Tony exclaimed. "Who would even be able to do that?!"

"Someone... stole... your suit?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah! Can you believe it!?" Tony said, sounding outraged. "The nerve!"

Pepper stared at Tony is slight astonishment. She realized that Tony was dense sometimes, but this was too much. She had heard the tail end of what he was saying when she walked in and she was surprised it hadn't hit him yet. Besides Tony, only Rhodey and her could operate the suits, and Rhodey had been off on some mission in the middle east for the last few months and would be there for a few months to come. That only left her to be able to pilot the suit.

Maybe that was it. The only option could be her, and she had never worn the suit before so why would he think she would now? Did he really believe that it couldn't be her? She felt kind of insulted that he didn't think she could fly the suit, of course this was just her mind coming up with things. Maybe he didn't want it to be her? If that was the case then it was sweet, because then he would be worried about her, but she doubted it was that.

Pepper knew that even with Tony's denseness and ability to be blind to the answer right in front of him, Tony would eventually figure out it was her. And she knew that until he figured out who it was, he would be keeping all the suits under lock and key, a key she didn't have access to. Pepper sighed and realized she needed to tell him it was her that used his suit. She knew he wouldn't be man, on the contrary, he'd be proud: god only knows how many time he'd tried to get her to fly in the suit, but she always said no. Now he didn't even have to ask.

Then she realized that Tony was still talking.

"And whoever it was saved the day and made it seem like it was me!" Tony exclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air.

Pepper smiled, slightly enjoying the fact that her actions had riled him up so much.

"What are you smiling about?" Tony asked, sounding put out. "This isn't funny Pep!"

"I know it isn't." Pepper said. "Can you do me a favor Tony?"

"Nows not the time for me to be signing anything Pepper." Tony said, "Someone stole my suit and took it for a joyride!"

"It's very important Tony, and I think you'll like it." Pepper said with a sensual smile.

That got Tony's attention, geez the man was easily distracted. Tony quickly nodded his head up and down.

"What do you need Pep?" Tony asked quickly.

"I need you to go stand on the balcony for me." Pepper said, closing her eyes so they were half lidded.

"Yes ma'am." Tony said and practically ran to balcony door.

Pepper chuckled to herself but noticed the other Avengers staring at her. Steve was blushing slightly, like he always did, Natasha had a raised eyebrow pointed in her direction, Clint looked amused, Bruce looked curious, and Thor... well Thor looked like he always did: happy and energetic.

"You all can go out there too if you want." Pepper said and turned and headed up towards the stairs leading to the arming platform.

The Avengers looked at each other and shrugged, heading for the balcony after Tony. They saw Tony waiting eagerly like a dog waiting for its master, this caused several of them to chuckle. Tony scowled when they came out and before he could ask what they were doing out there Natasha answered.

"Pepper said we could come out here too." Natasha said, looking up toward the arming platform as Pepper appeared.

They all turned as Pepper walked to the edge of the platform and looked over the edge. She was talking to someone, but they couldn't hear what she was saying. And before they knew what was happening, Pepper had backed up a few feet before running jumping over the edge. They all panic for a second before they hear the woman scream something and then the familiar sound of Tony's suit. The Mark VIII flies though the air & assembles itself around Pepper & she flies up to them, doing a few flips on the way.

Pepper walked away from the rest of the Avengers and towards the platform she had jumped from the day before. She wasn't as nervous, but she'd be lying if she said there weren't butterflies in her stomach right then. She pulled off her shoes and walked to the bar first. She grabbed a head piece Tony kept there and put it in her ear.

"JARVIS?" She asked.

"_Yes Miss Potts?_" JARVIS's smooth british voice replied.

"You scoundrel, you could have warned me they were in here." She said playfully, despite being an AI, she knew that JARVIS had a sense of humor, one that was scarily similar to Tony's, Tony had probably programed it in somewhere.

"_I'm sorry Miss Potts._" JARVIS said, sounding apologetic. "_I thought you would be able to handle the situation without being warned ahead of time._"

"I can," She assured him as she walked out onto the platform. "It just would have ben nice to know."

"_I will tell you next time then._" JARIVS said. "_I assume you plan to show them who used the suit yesterday?_"

"You assume correct." Pepper confirmed looking over the edge.. "Same as yesterday right? I jump and it catches me?"

"_That is correct._" JARVIS answered.

"Alright, here I go!"

With that Pepper took a few steps back before running forward and leaping into the air. She instantly felt the adrenaline hit her system and she gave a scream of excitement.

"DEPLOY!" She yelled out.

Within a few seconds she could hear the suit behind her, and she relaxed as the suit formed around her body. Within five seconds she was completely encompassed by the suit, the HUD already on and JARVIS had the direction rolling in a small tab on the left side. JARVIS caught her and she flew back up to the balcony, doing a few flips and twirls for show before coming to a stop.

Pepper floated in the air and just above the balcony and her face plate came up and she gave a sheepish smile and a small wave. She could see the shock on everyone's faces, everyone's except Tony's. Like she had though before, Tony looked proud of her, but there was something else. He looked a little turned on. Pepper knows Tony has his kinks, they are boyfriend and girlfriend after all, but she didn't think her being in his armor would be one. She had the feeling that she would definitely be in the armor more often.

She nodded to Tony and smirked a little before doing a back flip to get Tony riled up. No matter what Tony said about her being a stick in the mud, she knew how to play and be mischievous. And she knew Tony could only take so much taunting, so she flipped a few more times and winked at him, and Tony snapped.

"God damn it!" Tony yelled suddenly, startling the others. "I am so making you a suit of your own damn it! I'm so calling you Iron Woman!"

Tony, ran back into the building and grabbed the bracelets out of the drawer in the bar and quickly put them on while running back to the balcony. Without stopping, Tony ran though the door and dived over the railing, screaming 'deploy!' The Mark IX shot out of the building and swiftly caught him. Tony flew up to Pepper and they both stared at each other, lust and excitement in their eyes. Tony turned the rest of the team.

"We'll be gone for awhile, so don't wait up." Tony said before looking back to Pepper.

Pepper smirked and her faceplate fell down. She knew the basics of the suit from her flight yesterday so she decided to start there. Pepper cut the power from the repulsors and dropped. She could see the Avengers rush to the side of the balcony watching as she fell, and Tony's face came up on HUD as well and she could see the fond smiled on his face.

Seconds before she hit the ground she started up the repulsors and took off towards the Chrysler building. Tony watched as he floated in the air next to the balcony.

"God I love that woman." Tony said before his faceplate fell and he took off after Pepper.

Tony caught up to her as she rounded the Chrysler building. He stopped to watch her as she circled the building from the bottom to the top. She was having so much fun flying around that Tony couldn't help the smile on his face. Pepper flew up to him, close enough to touch him if she reached out, she pulled his up on her HUD and Tony did the same for her.

"Having fun?" Tony asked.

"More than I've had in a long time." Pepper replied.

Then, with a smile, Pepper reached out and tapped Tony one the shoulder. Tony looked confused, but Pepper smirked.

"Tag, you're it." She said before turning and taking off at an incredible speed.

Tony's eyes were wide in surprise for a second on her HUD, he quickly realized what she had said and chased after her. He caught up to her fairly easily but she maneuvered in the suit like a natural, and Tony suspected that JARVIS was helping her by the was she was able to move out of the way just before he tried to get her, but he guessed it was fair.

They flew around the city for hours, just playing tag and joking and laughing and having a great time. It was definitely the best date either of them had ever been on: even better than that one time Tony rented an amusement park for her birthday. They were both enjoying themselves, unfortunately all good things have to end. They were sitting on the top of the empire state building eating Shawarma when JARVIS spoke up.

"_Miss Potts, Happy called to remind you of your flight in a few hours._" JARVIS said.

"Crap." Pepper said, having forgot all about the flight.

"Flight?" Tony asked. "Where are you going?"

"I have a flight to California, there's some business I need to take care of personally regarding one of the offices there." Pepper said. "I completely forgot about it."

"That's a shame, when does the plane leave." Tony said, sounding a bit sad their fun had to end so soon.

Pepper was about to reply when a genius though struck her. She turned to Tony.

"How do you feel about a small vacation?" She asked.

"A vacation?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow. "Where?"

Pepper raised her own eyebrow, challenging Tony to guess what she was thinking. After a second Tony's eyebrows raised and smile grew on his face.

"You want to fly to California?" Tony asked incredulously. "In the suits?"

"Well, if you insist?" Pepper said exasperated sounding like she had been arguing against it for the last twenty minutes. "We can fly to california if you want."

Pepper may have sounded put out, but the smile on her face betrayed her true feelings. Tony smirked and leaned forward, planting a small kiss on Pepper's lips.

"I love you." Tony said.

"I love you too." Pepper said and kissed him back. "JARVIS?"

"_Yes Miss Potts?_"

"Can you tell Happy that I wont be needing the plane to take me California anymore?" Pepper asked.

"_Of course._" JARVIS replied. "_And if he asks about the meeting?_"

"Just tell him I have alternate transportation." Pepper said kissing Tony again.

"So... when's this... meeting?" Tony said in between kisses.

"In... the morning." Pepper responded and pulled away from Tony. "If we leave now how long will it take us in these suits?"

"It should take about an hour or two at the most." Tony said, trying to lean in for another kiss, but Pepper leaned away. "What?"

"Well, if we leave now, well get to the Malibu mansion around 6." Pepper said and Tony nodded, not knowing where she was going with this. "I need to get to bed by 10 at the latest."

"So?" Tony asked confused.

"So," Pepper said seductively "If we leave now, that's 4, whole, hours, we can do whatever we want."

Tony's eyes widened and and he smiled sexually. But before he could lean in and give Pepper a kiss, she had already dropped off the building, free falling, and he joined her a second later.

Pepper looked up behind her and saw Tony falling closer. She activated her thrusters and took off, JARVIS directing her in the direction of the West Coast, Tony quickly following behind her.

"So, whoever get there first gets to choose where we go for dinner?" Tony asked.

"How about winner gets to decide," She paused as she went around a building. "_if _we go out to dinner or stay in and do other things."

The image of Tony on Pepper's HUD froze, and for a second Pepper thought it was the screen, but then a big wolfish grin filled Tony's face.

"You're on." Tony said and he raced ahead at top speed.

"Hey!" Pepper yelled with a laugh and sped up as well to keep up with him. "You're supposed to let me win!"

"As if!" Tony said back, with an excited tone. "I'm winning and we're staying in!"

Pepper laughed as she watched Tony speed up a bit more, pulling away from her again. Though this time Pepper couldn't catch up seeing as Tony's suit was faster than hers. She just huffed a bit at him, but a small smile let Tony know that even though Pepper seemed angry he wasn't letting her win, she was enjoying this and was happy.

So they raced across America in their Iron Man Suits, having the time of their lives.

* * *

**E/N~ So What'd You Think? I Hope __****theicemenace**** Likes It. It Was Written As A Sequel To Their Story After All. Please Review & Check Out My Other Stories & __****theicemenace'****s**_** Stories Too. & Make Sure To Review Their Story As Well. XD**_


End file.
